Turn back time
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Dean loses someone very close to him. Next day he finds himself living the same day over again, can he stop Sam from dying.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, me again. I am sorry it is so short, next chapter will be much longer. Read and review if u want more. More reviews equals faster update.

* * *

"Look out Sammy!" Dean's words came too late as the bullet hit Sam in the chest. Sam fell to the ground, his eyes wide open in shock. Dean knelt next to his brother. "Come on Sammy." He lifted him up, blood flowing from the place where the bullet had exited out his back. People stood around the brothers, whispering amongst themselves, but Dean could hear every word. "Did you see what happened?" "Someone shot that guy." Someone screamed. "Call 911!"

Sam's eyes closed, he began trembling, his face contorted in pain.

It took everything Dean had not to chase after the shooter and kill him for shooting Sam, but he couldn't leave his brother, not even for revenge. Dean heard an ambulance coming their way, but it was becoming harder for Sam to breath, his breathing became shallow. "Stay with me Sammy." His voice was filled with desperation, he didn't even notice the tears filling his eyes. He felt Sam's heartbeat slowing down, his pulse fading. "Don't you leave me, don't you freakin dare."

The ambulance pulled up, the paramedics pulled out the gurney and ran over to Sam and Dean. Dean was taken aside by one paramedic while two others picked Sam up as gently yet as quickly as they could. "Sir, can you tell us what happened?"

Dean's eyes were glued on his brother. "I need to go with him." The paramedics placed sam on the gurney and put him in the back of the ambulance. The paramedic with Dean held him back in a way. "We need to get him to the hospital immediately, but I need you to tell me what happened."

"You don't understand, I need to go with my brother, now." The hardness in Dean's voice and look surprised even him as the paramedic took a step back. Finally the paramedic gave in. "Fine, but will you answer my questions on the way to the hospital?"

"Yeah sure whatever." He pushed past the paramedic and jumped in the back of the ambulance, he sat next to Sam. Sam's eyes closed, an oxygen mask over Sam's face. "You are going to be alright Sammy, I promise." The doors closed and the ambulance raced away, sirens blaring.

_**:Flashback:**_

_Sam and Dean had just left the local diner doing some research on a local haunted house, they were joking around and laughing as they walked towards the Impala. Someone leaned against the Impala as they walked over, he was tall and was smoking a cigarette. "Cool wheels." He said gesturing to the Impala. _

_Dean had an uneasy feeling about the man, he gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah, thanks."_

_Sam looked at Dean, he felt uneasy as well. "Well we have to be going so..."_

_The man flicked the cigarette away and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pistol. "Hand over the keys." _

"_Hey man, take it easy." Dean put his hands, Sam did the same. _

_The gun shook as the man pointed it at them. "Give me the damn keys." The man's voice also shook. _

_Dean took the keys out of his pocket and put them on the ground, as soon as the guy got close enough, Dean was going to knock him out. _

_But the guy didn't come for the keys, he saw a police car out of the corner of his eye and panicked, accidently squeezing the trigger of the gun. _

_The shot was loud, the guy dropped the gun and bolted. It was like slow motion to Dean as he watched the bullet hit Sam in the chest. He didn't have time to move, much less push Sam out of the way, all he could do was cry out. "Watch out Sammy!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all who reviewed, I hope this story has captured ur attention and u will continue to read and review. I am a review whore and can't get enough of them. I have so much in store for this story, so believe me when I say, the best is yet to come. If u want more, u have to review, cuz I won't update until I believe I have gotten enough reviews. Well thanks and to all my reviewers, U ALL ROCK!!!!_

* * *

Dean rode all the way to the hospital with his heart racing, he told the paramedic exactly what had happened, though he kept it as brief as possible, putting all his attention on Sam. 

Sam never once opened his eyes, sweat poured over his trembling body. His groans of pain cut deep into Dean, all he could think was that he should have done something, anything to keep Sam from feeling this pain.

Every bump they went over, no matter how little they bounced still had Sam moaning in pain. Dean wasn't sure how to let his brother know he was there, he wasn't about to lose it in front of these people, he couldn't.

"Sammy, you are gonna be fine, you are strong dude." His voice was soft and gentle, unlike his normal voice. This was the voice he used when he and Sam had been younger and Sam would be afraid for something, Dean would always tell Sam that he would be alright and he was strong.

They finally arrived at the hospital after what seemed like forever. They opened the ambulance door, Dean jumped out while the paramedics got Sam out. They wheeled Sam inside the hospital towards the emergency room. Nurses came up asking questions. The paramedics answered quickly. "Gun wound through the chest cavity. Serious condition."

They wheeled Sam into the emergency room, but an older doctor stopped Dean from entering. "You need to stay out here sir."

Dean glared at the doctor. "I need to go in with him, I can't leave him alone."

"Sir, I understand your concern, but if you go in there, you will most likely get underfoot. We are doing everything we can for him right now, right now they are trying to stabilize him. We will tell you everything in a little bit, now stay out here." The doctor's voice held an authorative edge to it that reminded of the orders he used to get from his dad, it left no room for argument.

Like hell he understood, from where Dean stood, that doctor didn't understand a friggin thing. He didn't understand the bond between the brothers, they had been keeping each other alive for years. Dean used to tell Sam. "I've saved your ass so many times, my name should be branded on it." Sam had kept Dean alive too, more emotionally then anything, Sam had such a comforting presence about him, though Dean would die before admitting that to Sammy.

The doctor turned and walked into the room, the room was abuzz with nurses running, following the orders of the doctors there. Dean reluctantly turned and went to the waiting room. Dean never was a patient person, waiting there was pure torture.

A thousand thoughts ran through Dean's head, most blaming himself for Sam getting shot. If only he had given the guy the keys, if only he had pushed Sam out of the way, if only...

Dean couldn't handle losing Sam, he had barely gotten through losing their dad, losing Sam could possibly kill Dean, at least inside.

Dean shook his head. No, he couldn't start thinking like that. Sam didn't give up on Dean when he had technically died, so Dean would sure as hell not give up on Sam. Dean began recalling a few of their adventures, starting with the first one, right before Jess died.

Dean had never told Sam, although he hated the demon for killing Jess and hurting Sam, he was glad that Sam had stayed with him. Now all Dean could think was if he hadn't gone to Sam then, Sam wouldn't be in the hospital bleeding and fighting for his life, he would possibly be with Jess, maybe married by now and a laywer. Dean had brought sam back into the hunting life, not only to have Sam help find their dad, but to be brothers again.

Those few years that Sam was at college sucked for Dean. Dean had to smile when he remembered the small prank war that Dean had started. It had ended with Sam super-gluing Dean's hand to a beer bottle. Sammy always was a smart one.

Against Dean's will, he began thinking of what life would be like if Sam...

All he saw was him being alone and he hated it.

Dean heard a loud beeping coming from the emergency room and heard panic in a doctor's voice. "Get me paddles."

Screw what the doctor had said, Dean stood and ran into the room in time to see the doctor place the paddles on Sam's chest. "Clear" The jolt caused Sam's body to jump. It felt like the flat line was screaming in Dean's ears, he watched as they tried three more times, finally they put the paddles down, shaking their heads.

Dean was outraged. "Don't stop trying, don't you freakin give up on him, keep trying until he wakes up." The desolation in his voice was heart breaking.

The doctors looked at Dean, sadness in their eyes. "I don't want your pity, just keep trying." Dean was close to grabbing the paddles and doing it himself.

The nurse walked up to the older doctor, saying the words that left Dean feeling so empty. "Time of death."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I love seeing all the reviews. Keep reviewing and I will keep updating. The more reviews, the faster the update. I hope u enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. I refuse to update until I get enough reviews, so if u want to see what happens, u have to review, reviews are what a fanfic writer lives for. Well enjoy: )

* * *

Dean felt numb from head to heart, it was still sinking in. He had insisted that the doctors continue trying to revive Sammy, but they steadfastly refused, telling him it wouldn't work. It killed Dean to look at Sam, laying limp on the table, blood covering his chest.

Dean never felt this lost before, not even when he had lost his dad. As he had watched his father's last moments, he had Sam there to hold him up, to keep him from falling. He didn't have anyone to hold him up now, Sam was gone. His brother was dead.

Dean couldn't help but feel angry at Sam, how dare Sam go and leave him all alone, just when they were getting to be brothers again, just when Sam had been all Dean had left. Sam had been the glue that held Dean's sanity in place.

Dean slammed his fist into the side of his car, leaving a large dent in it, along with a throbbing pain in his hand, but he didn't care. Dean felt like a failure as he got into his car and headed over to the motel where they had been staying. Revenge was the one thing on his mind, if he found that son of a bitch, he would kill him slowly.

He slammed the door behind him and opened the door to the room, he dropped his stuff on the floor, not caring where it fell. He turned on a lamp and sighed. Sam's stuff lay on the one bed. Dean laid on the other bed, his arms beneath his head as he looked back on that entire day.

_It had all started with a laugh, Sam had decided that Dean's snoring had to end, so he stuffed a pillow in Dean's sleeping face. Dean had fallen out of the bed, landing hard on his butt, Sam standing over him laughing. "Get up Dean, we have a hunt to start."_

_Sam was referring to the house on the edge of town, a large newly built manor that had four strange deaths since it was built. Each death that had occurred there all left the victims in the same position, face down, their faces crushed by some sort of traumatic force. It was freaky._

_Sam grabbed his laptop and headed out the door. "Get a shower while I search for some info on the house, maybe I can find the former owner or something."_

_Dean mumbled something about kicking Sam's ass, causing Sam to laugh more as he walked out the door. Dean got back up on the bed and fell asleep, the hangover from the night before coming up. He had a "few" drinks that night, getting the numbers of three hot chicks. _

_He awoke to the sound of the door slamming and Sam standing over him. "Dean, get up!"_

_Dean stretched out and then slowly sat up. "You just ruined the best dream ever Sammy, one the girls I met last night was about to show me something special."_

_Sam shook his head, an annoyed look crossing his eyes. "Dude, you seriously need to get a life, now get up, I have some leads and I want to go eat before checking out the house."_

_Dean deliberately took his time getting a shower, only getting out when Sam shut off the hot water, with the help of the motel owner. _

_Dean parked the car about a mile from the local diner, Sam insisted walking was good for them. Dean insisted that Sam was full of shit. _

_Sam continually typed on his laptop while Dean flirted with the waitress, once she took their orders and left the table, Sam looked up at Dean. "Can you not go to one place without trying to pick up girls?"_

"_I try not to." Dean said with a grin. _

_Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his search, he let out a protest when Dean closed the laptop right on poor Sam's fingers. Sam pulled his fingers out from under the laptop and glared at Dean. Dean laughed and pointed to the food on the table. "You seriously need to get a life, dating your computer is not going to make you happy forever."_

_Dean smiled as Sam flipped him off, then they began eating their food, talking about the hunt as much as they could without seeming weird. _

_After they finished eating, they began walking back to the car, when the fateful moment had come. _

Dean looked down and saw his shirt was covered in blood, Sammy's blood. He stripped off the shirt and threw it as far away from his as possible. He felt like he was in a daze as he changed into a different shirt and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying not to break down.

What would he do now, would he continue hunting? If he did, he would start by finding the bastard who shot Sam.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping for a dreamless night.

* * *

The night morning, Dean's eyes opened slowly, the sun shone brightly in the small window. Suddenly Dean was hit upside the head with a soft feather pillow.

He let out a yelp and fell off the bed onto the cold floor. _What the hell!_ Then Dean heard familiar laughing. _It can't be..._

There, standing above Dean, was Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews, I am glad u are enjoying this story. I had to think long and hard on how to get this story flowing. I wasn't sure if Dean should live the day over once or twice, but I finally decided. I love writing the brother angst. Well enjoy this chapter and review if u want to know what happens next, I won't update until I believe I have gotten enough reviews.

* * *

Dean looked up at Sam in confusion. What the hell was going on, was this some kind of dream? 

"Get up Dean, we have a hunt to start." Dean shook his head, it ached horribly, it felt like a hangover. _What the hell? Didn't we already do this?_

The shock of seeing his brother alive was written all over Dean's face. Sam looked down at Dean, he perked a brow. "Something wrong Dean?"

"Sam...I can't believe you're alive." Dean's voice was shaky, he was terrified that this was a dream and he would wake up in the cold reality of Sam being gone.

"Uh yeah Dean, you must have had way too many beers last night, the hangover is affecting what's left of your mind." Sam grinned. "But don't think that means you get to go back to sleep, go get a shower and meet me outside."

Dean normally would have had a smartass comeback, but he was in too much shock to say anything. Had Sam dying really been a dream, if so, then why was everything happening exactly like it had in his so called dream?

I slowly got back up on the bed and laid his head deep in the soft pillow, his ached too badly to do anything other then go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, he heard the door slam and heard Sam's voice. "Dean get up!"

Dean lifted his head inches from the pillow and glared at Sam. "I have the worst headache ever and I am trying to get rid of it, go away."

Sam sighed, Dean put his head back in the pillow, after the nightmare he had, he didn't need to deal with anything right now.

He felt the bed underneath him lift into the air and once again, Dean was dumped onto the floor. "Dean you seriously need to get a life, now come on. I have some leads and I want to eat before checking out the house."

The hairs on Dean's neck rose, he knew he had done this day before, it hadn't been a dream. Was he caught in some kind of time loop?

Hope rose in his heart, maybe he could keep Sam from dying this time. Now that Dean thought about it, there was no maybe about it. He would keep Sam from getting shot, he would change that day.

He groaned as he got up off the floor and walked into the shower. "Don't you even think about touching the water Sammy."

Sam scratched his head. Funny, that's exactly what he had been planning on doing.

* * *

"Dean come on, I'm hungry." Sam whined as Dean drove past the diner. 

"Let's check out the house first, you can eat later you big baby." Dean was doing everything in his power to keep from what happened from happening again. Even if that meant he had to hear Sam's whining, at least he would be alive.

They arrived at the at the manor, it was deserted. It had large white pillars at the entrance and beautiful oak front doors. The house was really gorgeous. In the front yard was a weeping willow, dead flowers were all around the house.

Sam got out of the car first and looked at his laptop. "Alright, so the first death was a worker named Neal O'Ryan, he fell from top beam while hammering, police marked it off as an accident, said the wind knocked him off. Problem with that theory is, the people who had been there said there was no wind at all."

Dean nodded his head. "Three more died in that same year right?"

"Yup, all male, all killed by falling to their deaths." Sam noticed that Dean kept looking at him, it was weird. "Dude, what is wrong?"

Dean averted his gaze. "Nothing, just a really bad nightmare." There was no way he was going to tell his brother that he had watched him die and that it would have happened again if Dean hadn't changed it.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Dean looked at Sam, his eyes telling Sam loud and clear. _Hell no._

"Ok then, so I did a background check on the land before the manor was built, turns out that it was where an old jail used to sit."

Dean shook his head. "Why the hell do they always build nice houses on bad land, so what, do we torch the house or what?"

"Actually, cleansing the house might work, it is most likely some pissed off spirit of some murderer or something."

"With a special way of killing his victims it seems, alright, let's cleanse the house so we can go eat."

Sam got out the holy water, cats eye shells, and salt and followed Dean into the house. Dean carried his shotgun full of rock salt and a knife made of pure iron, he wasn't taking any chances. The door was unlocked, which meant Dean didn't get the fun of picking the lock. The house held a certain eerie sense when they walked in.

Something in here doesn't want us here, that much is definite. Dean began pouring the water in all directions as Sam read the exorcism rites. Suddenly the entire house began to shake, the spirit was even more pissed off now.

Ignoring the chaos around them, the boys continued the ritual, Dean dodged a bookcase and Sam dodged a lamp. "Why can't they ever just give in immediately?"

It got worse as they went up the stairs to the second floor, they went room to room, feeling the spirit get weaker as they went on, but even as it got weaker, it got more desperate.

In the last room of the house, the master bedroom, it hit the two with everything it could. Sam was near the window, he was almost finished with the exorcism. Dean finished with the holy water and turned in time to see a spirit appear in front of Sam. "No!"

Sam looked up in terror as the spirit gave him a hard shove. Dean shot the thing, but it was too late, Dean watched as Sam fell through the glass and out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I am driving u all crazy with cliffhangers, sorry but its what I do. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it might possibly be my favorite. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, it always puts a smile on my face to know my work is appreciated. Well u already know what I want, feedback, comments, suggestions, no flames plz though I hope there would be no need for any of them. Basically I want reviews. I am really good about updating fast, but I won't update until I get enough reviews, and I really want a lot...lol...I know I'm greedy, can't help it. Well enough ranting for now, please enjoy this chapter and remember, more reviews, faster updates and possibly longer updates as well. : )

* * *

Dean ran over to the window and saw Sam holding onto the window sill with everything he had, but he was beginning to lose his grip. "Dean, help me up."

Dean still had a chance, a chance to keep Sam from dying. He reached down to grab Sam's hand when he felt rough hands wrap around his neck. He tried unsuccessfully to dislodge the fingers from his neck, the spirit dragged Dean back into the room.

Sam saw Dean being dragged back into the room and tried his hardest to pull himself up, not for his life but for Dean's. His face peeked over the side to see Dean fighting with an invisible opponent. "Dean." He slipped, smacking his chin on the window sill. "Ow."

Dean was slowly being choked by the spirit. "You are supposed to be weaker, you twisted bastard." Just out of his reach was his gun, he saw Sam still hanging on, all he needed was to shoot the spirit once and then he could get Sam.

He started to feel lightheaded as the oxygen was being cut off, he suddenly remembered the knife in his back pocket. He grabbed the knife and stabbed it backwards, feeling the instant relief as the spirit disappeared.

He ran back over to the window and grabbed for Sam's hand. "Ok Sammy, time to come back in." He pulled him up slowly, inch by inch, suddenly he felt the evil presence behind him and cursed under his breath. Sam's eyes were wide open as he hung there, he didn't have the strength to keep holding on and Dean didn't have the strength either. Dean had two options, let Sam go, turn around and shoot the damn thing, or let the thing push them both out the window, he wasn't willing to do either.

The look in Sam's eyes told Dean what he was thinking, he felt Sam loosen his grip on Dean's hand. "Don't you dare Sam." It seemed that Sam had made the choice.

Sam looked up at Dean. "I'm not gonna let you die because of me Dean."

Dean gripped Sam's hand tighter, he could feel the spirit gathering strength for its next assault.

"I'm not going to let you die again." Dean said under his breath, he felt like he was being torn to pieces. Sam gave Dean a look. "Don't worry about me bro, you have to let me go if you want to live."

With those words said, Sam completely let go of Dean's hand, Dean felt his grip slip, then watched in horror as Sam fell down the two stories to the hard ground. He turned and shot the spirit over and over again with the rock salt.

Once the spirit had disappeared again, Dean lit a match and threw it on the ground, he walked out of the room as the fire rapidly spread. He got out of the house feeling completely numb, watching his brother die once was heart aching, watching him die again nearly killed him.

He walked over to where Sam had landed, it looked as though he had broken his neck, his eyes were wide open. Dean looked down on his younger brother's face. He fell to his knees and let out a gut-wrenching sob. He had failed yet again, he had let Sam die again. He had a chance to stop it, but he failed. He had kept Sam from getting shot, but it hadn't been enough.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Sam had died protecting Dean. Dean closed Sam's eyes, not able to look at the vacant dark green eyes that used to be full of life and questions.

He looked up and watched as the house burned to the ground. He saw the spirit in the window of house before the structure finally collapsed. Strangely enough, Sam lay close to the Weeping Willow. Dean stood up and began beating the hell out of the tree, slamming his fists into it over and over again, screaming in frustration and despair. He punched the tree until his fists were bloody and his throat was raw. Once all his frustration was beaten out of him through his fists, he turned back to Sam.

As hard as it was, Dean bent down and as gently as he could lifted his brother's body up and put him across his shoulder. He was going to bury Sam, just in case Dean didn't get another chance. He set Sam's body in the backseat, funny how it looked like he was just sleeping.

He drove out of the area, towards the graveyard where their mom had been buried, its where Sam would have wanted to be buried. This was worse then the first time Sam had been killed, here Sam had been killed protecting Dean, no amount of begging from Dean could have changed Sam's mind, which made it all the worse. What kind of big brother was he, getting his little brother killed when he should have been keeping him safe.

It was nightfall when Dean finally arrived at the gravesite, it was fortunate that there was no one else around. He began digging a hole right beside his mom's grave, he made sure it was deep enough before gently setting Sam's body into the hole.

As he began pouring the dirt back into the hole, Dean began thinking. What if he was caught in a time loop, he would be forced to watch his brother die over and over again, it seemed that death was after Sammy no matter what Dean did.

Dean knelt down next to the newly made grave, tears in his eyes. "I need another chance, one more chance to make things right, I can't lose you Sam." Dean wasn't sure who he was pleading with, but he didn't care as long as he was given another chance to save his little brother.

Dean laid his head on the mound of dirt, closing his eyes. He needed to know if this was a nightmare or not, if he woke up laying on the cold hard ground with his head on a mound of dirt, he would know that he had truly lost his brother, but if he woke up in the bed, with a pillow being slammed into his head, he would have that third chance, and then he would not fail. He swore it.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I want to thank all the reviewers, I never dreamed Turn Back Time would be such a success. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a pleasure to write. As always, I have to leave off with a cliffhanger, it makes it more nerver wracking for the reader. : )  
Well enjoy this chapter and review review review. As always I won't update until I feel I have gotten more then enough reviews. ALL YOU REVIEWERS ROCK!!!!

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning, he didn't open his eyes for fear that he would find himself still in the cemetery. He felt around him, feeling the blanket and mattress beneath him. He opened his eyes just as the pillow came swinging at his head, he grinned and caught the pillow, catching Sam by surprise. 

"Hit me with that thing and I will throw you out the door." Dean was so happy, he had been given another chance and he would keep his word, Sam would live through the day.

Sam laughed and set the pillow down. "I see the hangover hasn't hit you yet Dean."

How wrong he was, Dean's head was hurting majorly, this was teaching him an important lesson, don't drink so much, unless of course he had plenty of headache medicine. "Wrong little brother, my brain feels like it's about to explode."

"Must not hurt too much, since you are actually awake and coherent."

"Dude, way too early to be using your big words." Dean was trying to decide how he would keep Sam from dying that day, maybe he should tell Sam what had been happening?

"Alright then, well go get a shower while I research that house, maybe I can find some important information that will help with the hunt."

The hairs on Dean's neck stood up when Sam mentioned the hunt, that was one place Sam wasn't going.

Sam walked out the door, leave Dean to think, maybe telling Sam what was going to happen would prevent sam from taking any unnecessary risks. Dean went to get up and felt dizzy, _ok screw the shower, my head hurts to bad._ He lay back down and quickly fell asleep.

WHAM! The pillow connected with Dean's head, sending him off the bed. "Dammit Sammy!"

Sam laughed as he dropped the pillow where Dean had been laying. Well, now that you're up, minds well get ready."

"How many times do I have to go through this?"

Sam grinned and picked the pillow back up. "As many times as I have to, until you get the point."

Dean looked at Sam, wishing he hadn't said that, Sam had no idea what he was implying. Suddenly all the sadness that Dean had been through the last two days hit him, watching Sam die not once but twice caused a lump to form in his throat and tears to fill his eyes.

Sam looked at Dean in surprise, dropping the pillow and sitting on the bed in front of Dean. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean wiped the tears away and looked at Sam, but instead of seeing Sam now, he saw Sam's face contorted in pain from the bullet, then he saw the lifeless look in Sam's eyes after the fall. He had to stop it from happening again, he wouldn't be able to handle it, not again.

Dean sighed. "Sam, ever hear of time loops?" His voice was shaky.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, living the same day over and over again, but I never actually knew anyone who went through them, why do you ask?"

"Because I am going through one now."

Sam laughed until he saw the serious look on Dean's face, the laugh died down. "Wait, you are serious aren't you?"

"Why the hell would I joke about something like this?" His voice had lost it's shakiness and had regained it's usual sarcastic edge.

:Ok ok, I get it." Sam got up and grabbed his laptop, he set it on the bed and began typing. Dean got up off the floor and rubbed his backside. "You hitting me with a pillow got really old Sammy."

"Hey, it's better then what you used to do." Dean had to smile, when they had been younger and Dean wanted to wake a deep sleeper like Sam up, he went straight to dumping freezing cold water on his face. Harsh yet effective.

"So what exactly happened the first day Dean?" Sam noticed that Dean seemed disturbed when he asked, but it was needed information if he were to find out why Dean was going through a time loop.

"Well, let's see. You woke me up with a pillow to the face." He glared at Sam when he began to laugh, then he continued. "Got a shower, stayed in too long I guess because you freakin turned the hot water off." That had Sam laughing harder.

Though Dean kept glaring, it was good to hear Sam laugh, a whole lot better then hearing his labored breathing or his screams of pain.

"We went to eat while you did research on that damn house. Then..." Dean's voice caught in his throat. He took a deep breath, how was he to tell his brother that he had watched him die?

Sam stopped laughing and searched Dean's face for any indication of what happened. "What Dean?"

"We were walking back to the car...this guy...there was nothing I could have done." Dean was reliving it in his head, he jumped when Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Dean looked Sam right in the eyes. "He shot you."

Sam was taken aback. "But I made it right?" The look in Dean's face told Sam otherwise, so that's why Dean had been so upset, he had watched Sam die.

"It all happened so fast, I didn't even have a second to blink. I tried..." Sam was numb from hearing this news, so he was destined to die today, killed not by a spirit or a demon, but a human. How embarrassing.

"Guess I never get to take a shot at the demon."

Dean punched Sam in the shoulder. "Don't say that, I have been through this day twice trying to save your ass, don't think I'm going to lose you again."

"Twice?" That must have sucked for Dean. "So what happened the second day you went through?"

"Pretty much the same, but I tried to change it so you didn't get shot."

"Doesn't sound like it was very successful." Sam was getting weirded out hearing about his own death, at least with his visions he never had to tell the person he had seen getting killed about the visions.

"Well, that damn house was a death trap, you got pushed out the second story window." Dean tried his hardest to keep his mind from going back to that moment, he would break down if he thought of how Sam had died protecting Dean.

Sam went back to typing on his computer, trying to let it all sink in. He stopped when he got on on site, the blood draining for his face. "Well Dean, I hate to say this but it sounds like Death has it out for me."

"Don't say that, death ain't final, I proved that already."

"No, I mean it Dean, look." He showed Dean the computer screen. Dean read the computer screen, all he could say was. "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, I absolutely love all the reviews, also I told ya I like leaving off with cliffhangers...hehehehehe...I can almost promise that every chapter will end with a cliffie, I am that mean. : ) But the more reviews, the faster the updates, as I always say. I know this chapter is really short, I can't help it, I let the words flow and can't help it when they stop flowing...lol...I am really fast at updating as u can tell, but I want a lot of reviews, I really wanted to make it up to 100 reviews before this story is done...anyone gonna help me there...lol

* * *

Dean looked at the screen, his face pale, his heart beating frantically in his chest. In a paragraph about time-loops, it read. "Time-loops are rare, they only occur when a terrible wrong has happened, the person involved will be forced to relive that day over again until the wrong is righted. A person could spend century upon century trapped in a time loop, never figuring out the wrong that had been done. Until the wrong has been righted, the person who died will continue to die, sometimes in the most horrible way.."

"Shit" Dean said again. There was no way in hell that he would spend another day in the time loop and no way he would let Sam die again. So Sam dying was the wrong, but Sam had died no matter what Dean had done. "I don't understand Sam, I saved you from getting shot, but then you were killed by the spirit."

"I don't really understand either Dean, I mean the wrong might not have to do with my death."

Dean slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a small dent. This was so frustrating and way too much to handle. But at least he had Sam helping him this time. "Alright, so how do we figure out the wrong that happened?"

Sam sighed. "As much as I'm not looking forward to saying this, it means we have to go through the day as we did the first day, when I was..." Sam really didn't want to say it, it felt so weird.

"Hell no, I am not watching you get shot again, I won't be able to handle it Sam, hell I don't know how you handle your visions." Dean walked over and grabbed their dad's journal, flipping through it's many pages for anything about time loops. He threw it down on the bed when he found nothing. "Nothing in dad's journal, any other ideas?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope, the first one is the only one I can think of." Sam closed his laptop and stood up. "Maybe now that I know about the shooting, I can avoid it?"

"Yeah, but what happens if you do, then you are killed by some freak accident, like getting hit by a meteor or something?"

Sam had to laugh. "Doesn't that sound a bit extreme Dean?"

"Dude, I'm serious, there is no way I can watch you die again, I just can't."

Sam put his arm around Dean's shoulder. "If we do this right, you won't have to."

* * *

Dean looked down at the coffee in front of him, Sam had to practically force Dean to park the Impala were the shooter would be. He didn't feel like drinking the coffee or eating the eggs placed in front of him, he didn't even flirt with the waitress. Sam sat there typing on him computer, trying to find info on the house and their situation. Dean got a smile on his face and closed the laptop on Sam's fingers, Sam yelped and pulled his fingers out, glaring at Dean. 

"Dude, your foods here, stop flirting with your computer." Sam laughed and slid the laptop off the table and began eating his food. Dean hoped to God that this was the last day he had to go through this, for one the food sucked there and of course he wanted the hell out of this place.

Once Sam finished his food he stood up and stretched. "Alright, let's go check out the house Dean."

Dean felt rooted to his spot, he couldn't move an inch, he didn't want to. "Nah, I think I will stay right here."

Sam glared at him. "Come on Dean, if you don't want this happening again, we need to do this."

Dean sighed and stood up, taking his sweet time walking out the door. Sam laughed and pushed him out the door. "Geez you're slow."

"That's the point." He sighed as he and Sam began their walk towards the car. Sam seemed to be trying to stay positive, which was the complete opposite of Dean, though Sam would be very optimistic if he had lived through what Dean had, then suddenly it hit Dean. He understood the wrong that had happened and he knew what had to be done.

Sam was way ahead of Dean, Dean saw the little rat bastard leaning against his car, smoking his cigarette. "Cool wheels."

It took everything Dean had not to kill the guy right there. He saw the unnerved look Sam gave him, he could almost read Sam's mind, maybe this had been a bad idea. "Yeah I know, now get away from my car now." His voice had a razor sharp edge to it, surprising the guy.

He glared at Dean and Sam and flicked the cigarette away, pulling out the pistol. "I don't think so, now hand over the keys." His voice was shaky as ever, as though he didn't have much confidence.

"Wow, take it easy man, we don't want to hurt you." Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy, but Dean knew exactly what he was doing, at least he hoped he did.

"Give me the damn keys now!" Just then the police car came around, making the guy panic. He accidently squeezed the trigger, the sound scared the guy, he dropped it and ran.

Dean watched it in almost slow motion as the bullet went towards Sam, this time Dean knew what he had to do. Without even thinking, he jumped in front of Sam, feeling the burning fire of pain as the bullet hit him.

Sam's eyes were wide as Dean knocked them both over, Sam's head struck the cement hard, knocking him out.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I drove ya'll nuts with my cliffhanger, I can't help it. I appreciate all the reviews, I might actually make it to 100 reviews. I don't know how many chapters I will have in this story, I am trying to figure it out as I go. I had an interesting time with this chapter, don't kill me for the ending. I will update as soon as I get enough reviews and not a moment sooner. Well enjoy the chapter ppl. : )  
U ALL ROCK!!!!!

* * *

The ambulance's sirens wailed as it made it's way to the hospital. Two victims lay in serious condition in the back, two paramedics to one man. One of the men had been shot and was bleeding heavily, they weren't sure they would be able to stop the bleeding. The other man had suffered a serious head trauma, he was knocked out cold and the paramedics couldn't get a response out of him.

The ambulance pulled up to the emergency entrance and both boys were taken out, each went to separate parts of the hospital. An older doctor looked at Dean. "Analysis?"

"Gun shot wound to the shoulder, heavy loss of blood, unresponsive."

"Take him up to the ICU for now, I'll see about a blood transfusion, hopefully we can get him bandaged up and some blood into him." The nurse nodded and they rushed Dean up to the ICU, hooking him up to machine to try and keep his heart beating while they waited for the blood transfusion.

Sam was taken to the trauma unit, where they carefully examined his head wound, taking x-rays to see if there was any major head damage. Sam was unconscious the entire time, which worried the doctors. After a series of tests, they set Sam up in a hospital bed, having a nurse keep constant watch on him.

* * *

Sam woke up that night, his head hurting horribly. He looked around, hearing the beeping of the machine he was hooked up to, he had an IV in his arm. He sat up too quickly and got really dizzy. His mind was a blur, how had he ended up in the hospital, what had happened? 

He waited until his dizziness passed before slowly sitting up, he jumped when the door to his room opened, a nurse walked in carrying a clipboard. "Oh, I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah, what happened, why does my head feel like it was run over with a steamroller?"

"Memory loss is common in severe head trauma. All I can tell you at the moment is that you cracked your head of the cement earlier today and are lucky to have woken up so soon, the doctors weren't sure if you even would wake up."

Slowly the memory of the day came back, the gun shot and...Dean!

"Where is my brother, is he alright?" Sam was in a near panic, Dean had dove in front of Sam to save him from getting shot, then Sam blacked out. Had Dean made it?

"Sir, you need to calm down and lay back, you can't go getting yourself all up..."

"Just tell me where Dean is, I need to see him now." Sam showed his stubbornness by taking the covers off and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, his head felt like it was about to fall off, but he didn't let that deter him.

The nurse ran over to him, glaring at him. "You get back in your bed this instant."

"Not until you tell me if Dean is alright." Sam gave her a look that told her that he meant what he said.

The nurse sighed and looked at clipboard. "I can get into a lot of trouble for this, you know that?"

Sam smiled. "You would be in more trouble if you couldn't keep your patient in his bed."

That earned him another glare from the nurse, while Dean could charm all kinds of woman, Sam tended to annoy the hell out of them. He waited a few moments until the nurse looked up from the clipboard. "The man who was brought in with you was shot in the shoulder, he has lost a large amount of blood and is in ICU awaiting a blood transfusion."

"Oh my God, I have to get over there." He stood up and nearly fell, but he was caught and supported by the nurse. "You are just recovering from sever head trauma, you are not fit to go anywhere."

"Listen, that's my brother there, he took a bullet for me, I'm going whether you like it or not." The nurse grumbled angrily. "Why do I always get the stubborn ones?" She reached over and took the IV out of his arm. "OW!"

"Oh did that hurt?" Her voice was nowhere near sympathetic.

"Uh yeah."

"Good." Sam smiled as the nurse helped steady him. "I'm going to go get a wheelchair for you, if anyone comes in and asks, just tell them Nikki's coming right back."

Sam nodded and watched as she left. At least she was cooperating now, made things easier on him. Sam felt dizzy again and sat down..well actually fell down on the bed. He had really taken a hard blow to the head, it scared him but he didn't allow it to keep him from seeing Dean.

He heard footsteps and smiled as Nikki came back in pushing a wheelchair. "Alright, sit down in the wheelchair and I will take you see your brother for a few minutes. After that, you have to promise to come straight back and lay down, no trouble. If you do give me trouble, so help me I will strap you to your bed."

Sam, with Nikki's help, got into the chair, the leather feeling cold on his skin, he gave her a grin. "Alright, I promise, no trouble at all."

"I don't believe you, you seem to be full of trouble." Despite the circumstances, she smiled as she wheeled Sam out of the room. Sam looked up at her, his head spinning. "My names Sam, by the way."

"Can't say it's nice to meet you Sam, not with all the trouble you are giving me, not to mention all the trouble I could get into." Sam laughed, she was feisty.

Nikki wheeled sam out of the trauma unit and all the way to the other side of the hospital, to the ICU. She was given clearance by the head nurse of the ICU.

Sam kept himself awake, no matter how much his body wanted to rest, he needed to see Dean with his own eyes.

When they came to where Dean lay, unconscious in the hospital bed. Wires were hooked into him all around and a heart monitor beeped slowly. It took Sam back to when Dean had fought for his life after the car wreck, right before their dad had died. Dean looked so frail as he lay there, his shoulder bled through the bandage.

"All because of me Dean, you are a mess and all to keep me from dying." Sam couldn't help but feel guilty, it had been his idea to go through with the day, knowing that the shooter would be there, he should have known Dean would jump in front of him.

Nikki looked at Dean, sympathy showing in her pretty blue eyes. "So he took a bullet for you?"

Sam sighed. "Yup, always has been a protective brother, but I can't help but feel responsible."

Nikki put her hand gently on Sam's shoulder. "It must be nice to be so close to your brother. I'm sure he will be just..." She was interrupted by the loud beeping coming from one of the machines hooked to Dean. Her face turned pale as she ran over. "Oh shit."


	9. Chapter 9

I have decided to make this story a bit longer, adding a few twists and turns along the way. The time loop is still a major problem and u will find out in the next chapter. Nikki is basically me, I wanted to add myself into the story and I did...yay me...lol...well thanks everyone who reviewed, u all totally rock, as always. Enjoy: )

* * *

Sam's blood turned to ice as he heard the beeping continue, it was like when he was with Dean and their father had just died. Nikki called a doctor. "Heart failure due to loss of blood."

Doctor James came running in, he didn't even notice Sam in the room. Nikki looked at Sam sympathetically before putting all her energy into trying to stabilize Dean. As Sam watched Nikki, it was almost like she glowed as she worked. The doctor finally got the beeping to slow down and Dean's heart to begin beating again, but only just. When Dean's heart began to beat again, Sam's did as well.

He let the breath out that he had been holding, Dean was still alive. He noticed that the doctor had finally seen him and he did not look happy. "Who brought this patient in here?"

Nikki bit her lip before stepping forward. "I did Dr James."

Dr James looked at her disapprovingly, then held out his hand. "His clipboard please."

Nikki sent a glare at Sam before handing the doctor his clipboard. The doctor looked at the papers, then looked furious. "Severe head trauma! And you let him out of his room!"

Nikki sunk down a little bit, Sam felt bad that he had gotten her in so much trouble. "Nikki, you know better then this, you should have used your better judgement.

Sam definitely wanted to interrupt. "Is my brother alright?"

The doctor broke off from his rant and looked at Sam. "One: You are in no condition to be out of your bed, much less in a wheelchair. Two: I cannot disclose that information at this moment in time."

Sam got pissed. "Bullshit, just tell me if he will be alright."

The doctor looked surprised, while Nikki tried to hide her smile. She looked at the doctor. "See what I have had to put up with?"

"Please take the young man to his room and do **not** let him out of there, you are to stay in there with him until I say so." He turned his back on her and began to monitor Dean, then he turned as she began to wheel Sam out. "We will talk about the disciplinary actions once your shift is over."

Nikki groaned as she wheeled Sam out of the room. Nikki stopped once they were out of the room and smiled. "Doctor James tends to talk loud, let's see what is up with your brother, shall we."

Sam grinned, this nurse was awesome. They listened carefully, what they heard was not good.

"Doctor, does this young man have a chance?"

"A very slim chance, he has lost so much blood, a blood transfusion won't be coming until tomorrow, which brings his chances way down."

"Should we tell the brother?"

"Not just yet, I don't say anything right now. We will see his condition in a few hours."

Sam felt like he had been punched in the gut, his very breath had been stolen. His brother didn't have much of a chance, what was he going to do?

Nikki seemed almost confused as they walked back to his room. She kept mumbling to herself, which confused Sam. Once they finally got to his room, she helped him into his bed and smiled. "You aren't going to make me get the straps are you?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, Dean would have come up with some sexual comment, but not Sam. As much as he would have loved to flirt with her more, he was too worried about Dean.

"Well, I guess I am stuck in here with you until my shift is over." Sam laughed. "What's so bad about that?"

"My shift just started." She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. She was such a comforting presence to be around. "Don't worry so much Sam, Dean will be fine."

"The doctor didn't sound so sure." Was this the way to end the time loop or would Dean wake up the next morning reliving the day over again or would Sam go through the time loop?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Nikki trying to get his attention. So she flicked his ear. He jumped and looked at her. "What?"

She laughed and brushed her hair out of her face. "You are thinking too much, it will give you a worse headache then you already have."

Sam looked up at her. "How did you know I had a headache?"

She tilted her head and grinned. "You just suffered a traumatic head injury, a headache is a definite possibility."

"Are you making fun of me?"

She smiled innocently. "Nope, I'm a little angel."

Suddenly a nurse went running by, Nikki ran out and caught her by the arm. "Jinnie, what's going on?"

"The man with the gun shot wound has gotten into heart failure again, Doctor Butts doesn't think he is going to make it." She leaned in close and whispered in Nikki's ear. "We could really use your healing touch over there."

Nikki turned and looked in on Sam, he was trying to listen to what they were saying. She turned back to Jinnie. "Doctor James won't let me anywhere near there to do that, plus there are too many people there."

"You know as well as I do that Dean Winchester isn't supposed to die Nikki." Jinnie looked over and smiled. "And you need to stop flirting with Sam, it's against the rules." With that she ran down the hall.

Nikki walked back into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, Sam's eyes where closed and it seemed like he was finally resting. That gave her some time to think. Was the time loop over? If Dean died, would Sam be forced to live it out, until the wrong was righted?

There was so much about this case that she didn't know about and Jinnie was right, flirting with Sam was not the right way to go about things. It just messed with her head.

"What is that wrong that happened?" She realized too late that she had said that out loud.

Sam sat up quickly, causing Nikki to fall off the edge of the bed. Sam looked down at her and smiled, had he heard right or was she talking about something else?

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you, geez you scared the hell out of me." She stood back up rubbing her back. "I think I broke my tail bone."

"Oh you're fine." She sat beside Sam instead of on the edge of the bed. Sam sighed and laid back, his head still hurt but more then ever he just wanted Dean there by his bedside like he had whenever Sam had eve been in the hospital.

It was Sam's fault that Dean was lying possibly dying. He felt like bawling, but knew it would do no good, he didn't give up on Dean before, he wouldn't this time.

He noticed Nikki looking at him. "What?"

"Stop worrying Sam, your brother will be fine, he is a Winchester."

Sam sat straight up. "How did you know that?"

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath, she was possibly trapped. "I um..."

"Are you a spirit?"

"Yeah Sam, sure I'm a spirit, the nurses saw you being pushed in a wheelchair by an invisible person and just waved, no I'm not a spirit."

Sam smiled. She was way too sarcastic for a spirit, she would give Dean a run for his money in the sarcasm department.

"Alright, you aren't a spirit, but you aren't human, what are you?" Suddenly his hopes went up, he remembered the faith healer, maybe Nikki could save Dean.

"Are you a faith healer?"

Nikki shook her head. "No, what makes you think I am a healer?"

"You were glowing earlier, when Dean went flatline. I saw it, though I thought I was seeing things."

She sighed and stood up, walking around the room, her arms folded over her chest. "Alright, you caught me, no, I'm not human."

"Then what are you?" This was getting so weird.

She held a pure white feather in front of Sam's face and smiled. "You're the hunter, you tell me."


	10. Chapter 10

Yet another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I have enjoyed writing this story and hope u have enjoyed readin it. I thank you for ur reviews and ask that u once again review as much as possible. More reviews equals faster and longer updates. Well enjoy the chapter. : )

* * *

Sam looked at the white feather then back at Nikki. She was an angel, he couldn't believe it. He had come across many different types of creatures, but never an angel. He smiled. "You're a harpy?"

Nikki gasped and punched him in the shoulder, causing him to laugh. "Sam Winchester, you better be kidding."

Sam grinned. "Wow, who would have thought you were an angel, are angels even allowed to swear?"

Nikki smiled. "Not really, but I'm just special I guess."

"How come I couldn't see your wings Nikki?" He took the feather from her hand and looked at it.

Nikki grabbed the feather back from him. "Mortals can't ever see our wings, the only reason you can see that feather is because it isn't in my wings anymore. Mortals never can see us when we are in our true form unless they are close to death, they can just feel us."

"And you are a healer aren't you?"

Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yes I am, a very skilled one too, not that I'm boasting of course."

"How come you didn't heal my head wound?"

"And make it seem like a miracle that you recovered so easily, quite possibly exposing myself, no thank you." She smiled. "But I can take care of your headache." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. An instant warmth spread through Sam, before it settled in his head, eliminating his headache.

Hope rose in Sam. "So this means you can help Dean, right?"

Nikki sighed and sat back on the bed. "This case is so different, I mean the time loop makes things so complicated, I don't know exactly what caused it."

"Dean didn't know either, saving me from getting shot didn't work the second day, I just died a different way." Sam didn't really care about him right now, he cared about Dean.

Suddenly Nikki jumped up and began pacing and talking to herself. She seemed to be beating herself up. Sam threw the covers off him and got up, he gently grabbed her arm, causing her little rant to end. "What is wrong?"

"Oh Sam, I just figured out what caused the time loop." Her voice sounded sad and angry at the same time.

Sam would have smiled, except for the fact that Nikki looked so upset. "Ok, what then?"

She brushed her long brunette hair out of her face, her sky blue eyes filling up slightly. "I did."

* * *

Doctor Butts stood over Dean, the nurses around him trying to get him stabilized again."Doctor James, were you able to get a blood transfusion?"

"They can't send it until tomorrow Doctor Butts, there is nothing we can really do at this moment."

Jinnie watched from the corner, no one able to see her in this form. She couldn't heal Dean, she wasn't meant to either, Nikki had to. Where was she?

Dean was trapped in the darkness, pain was shooting all over his entire body. What the hell was happening to him? He opened his eyes a little bit, he saw past the doctors and nurses to a young blonde haired girl, she wore a nurses outfit and seemed to be watching him intently. What surprised Dean was the beautiful angelic wings that spread from her back, she glowed with a pearly light. _Great, now I'm seeing hot angel nurses, God must be teasing me._

* * *

"Wait, how is this your fault?" Sam was getting confused.

Nikki looked down. "The terrible wrong that happened had been your death, you weren't supposed to die, I was supposed to save you."

"Well what happened?"

"I was unable to get to you until it was too late, you were already dead. It was heart breaking to watch Dean leave, knowing I had screwed up." She sighed. "I didn't know it would cause a time loop until I woke up the next morning reliving the same day. I was able to esc...I mean to get to the hospital on time, but you never came."

"So you thought the time loop was over?"

She nodded. "Yeah until this morning, then I was surprised when Dean came in shot and you had a head injury, leave it to Dean to try and fix everything himself."

Sam smiled and nodded. "That's Dean for you."

Nikki closed her eyes, feeling a call and stood to her feet. "I need to get to Dean now, just know that once I heal him, the time loop will continue, if he dies, then the time loop dies with him."

"Will I remember?"

"I'm not sure, that's the problem, if you do remember, tell Dean to let it happen, I will save you this time. I just hope to God that you remember, because if you don't, then we might have to go through this over and over again, but if Dean dies in any of the days, then you will lose Dean forever, done."

"I will remember, go and save Dean." She smiled and turned. "Here's to if you don't remember." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running out of the room.

Sam lay back, hoping that she was able to get to Dean in time and that he would remember.

* * *

Nikki ran down the hall as fast as she could, mentally screaming at herself for not realizing it sooner. She would have to avoid the creature again tomorrow, now she knew why the demon had attacked her, it was trying to prevent her from saving Sam and Dean. It had succeeded once, it would not again.

People moved out of her way, patients who could walk practically dove out of her way, she didn't have time to apologize, not if she wasto get to Dean in time.

She swerved around a man in a wheelchair and ran around the corner. Seeing that no one was around at that moment, she closed her eyes and became ethereal. Her long wings spread and she was able to fly over everyone, problem with being ethereal was that all the demons in the hospital could see her easily, maybe even the one who had stopped her before. That demon had such a hatred for Dean Winchester, keeping her from healing Dean would end the time loop and end Dean's chances of coming back.

As bad luck would have it, she saw that damn demon invading the body of a male nurse. The demon looked up at her gold eyes glowing. "Oh no you don't"

She glared back and raced towards the room, this demon had some major power. She finally reached the room, in time to see the demon walk in.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry once again for all the cliffies, I can't help it. : ) I thank you for all the reviews and I am sorry that this story is coming to a close soon enough, I enjoyed writing it and I hope I can write another just as good. At the last chapter I will thank all my reviewers by name, just cuz I like it when authors do that for me. Well enjoy the chapter. : )

* * *

Nikki flew into the room, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She watched as the demon walked up to Doctor James and whispered in his ear. Doctor James got a strange look on his face and turned, whispering in Doctor Butts ear. Both doctors quickly exited the room, the reason unknown to Nikki.

She saw her friend Jinnie standing in the corner, a bewildered look on her face. She was wondering why the doctors had left Dean alone with a few nurses when he was basically dying.

Nikki landed next to Jinnie, her eyes full of fear. "The demon who attacked me is here, in that man there." She pointed to the male nurse, just as she did, the nurse turned and stared right at them, his yellow eyes leering at them.

Nikki felt shivers run down her spine, the demon could attack her and Jinnie if it wanted to, but it wasn't here for them, it wanted Dean. Nikki whispered to Jinnie softly. "Distract that demon anyway possible while I heal Dean."

Jinnie nodded and spread her wings, she jumped into the air and landed right in front of the demon. "Back off." She said furiously, widening her wings to block Dean from the demon.

The demon glared at Jinnie, unsure of whether to leave the body and attack her with his full power or make the human look like a fool by swiping at someone no one else could see. In the end he chose to try and get around Jinnie to get at Dean.

Nikki took the chance and flew over both the demon and Jinnie to stand in front of Dean. "You can't leave just yet Dean." She said softly, putting her hands over his heart, she began to glow.

The demon saw Nikki begin to glow and growled. "No!" He slammed the blonde angel aside and ran forward, grabbing Nikki by the back of the neck and throwing her aside.

* * *

Dean was semi-conscious, he felt, floaty was the best way to describe it, he had seen angel wings spread out in front of him, then suddenly a brunette landed in front of him. Her voice was too soft to hear, but when she put her hands over him, he felt a warmth spread through his entire body, settling in his shoulder. He felt the surrounding darkness fade slowly, he no longer felt like he was floating. He watched through half closed lids as the brunette was picked up and throw across the room. _How the hell did someone throw an angel?_

He looked up at a young aide, then he realized what could throw an angel, a demon. Not just any demon, the yellow eyed bastard, what the hell was he doing here?

* * *

Nikki landed against the wall, it didn't really hurt her because she was in her etheral form, more like in slight shock. She had felt that her healing power had saved Dean, but what good would that do if the demon just killed Dean right there.

Jinnie was of no help at the moment, so Nikki took it upon herself. She went back to her human form and ran forward, jumping on the demon's back and wrapping her arms tight around his neck. The demon seemed surprised and reared back from Dean, trying to get the girl off it's back.

Dean was hooked up to machines of all sorts and was hardly in any condition to help fight or even run away. He just watched as the demon kept trying to rid himself of Nikki.

Nikki then whispered something in the demon's ear, causing him to flinch. It was an exorsicm rite given to the angels, only to use in a great time of need and this definitely counted as one. She held on as tight as she could, though she knew she couldn't hold on much longer. The demon made it's way over to Dean, only one thing on it's mind, Dean's total anihilation.

But before the demon could reach Dean, it fell to it's knees, a black heavy mist flowed from it's mouth until the demon was completely expelled. Nikki let the man fall unconscious to the ground and got to her feet. She walked over to Dean, her hair all disheveled but a look of relief on her face. "That wasn't enough to kill the demon, I know that much, but he may not be back for a while."

"Why was he here?" Dean felt his strength returning. Then he thought about Sam. "Nevermind that, where is Sammy, is he alright?"

Nikki smiled and nodded. "Other then being worried about you, he is fine."

The blonde haired angel who had been knocked down rose to her feet, her wings flexing a bit. She then walked over to Dean and Nikki, though Dean could no longer see her. "Nikki, make sure he knows about the time loop, let him know how to stop it."

Nikki nodded and turned back to Dean. "Dean, I know what you have been going through the past two days, I also know that since you are alive, the time loop will continue."

Dean sat up, pulling one of the wires out of his arm, causing a great deal of pain. "Holy shit!" He cursed to himself, before looking back at Nikki. "Wait, Sam is alive, so why the hell is the damn time loop going to continue?"

"Because of me Dean." She saw the confused and frustrated look on Dean's face and hurried to continue. "I'm the reason the time loop is happening, I was supposed to save Sammy the first time he was shot, but the demon attacked me, making it so that Sam died, his death was the terrible wrong that happened."

"Well he is alive, so it should be over."

"No Dean, Sam has to be shot and I have to save him, thats the only way for the time loop to truly end."

"Wait a second, you are telling me that I have to let Sammy get shot!" Before Nikki could say anything else, Dean removed the rest of the wires and stood to his feet. "I don't buy it, not one bit. How do I know you aren't just trying to..."

Nikki glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah Dean, I healed you just so I could trick you, get a life." Nikki couldn't help herself, Dean reminded her too much of herself. "Listen to me alright, you need to let it happen, or else you will continue to go through the same day over and over until you end up dead, if you die, the time loop ends, Sam without a brother and an easier target for the demon. Do you really want that to happen?"

Dean glared back at her. "Of course not, but if you weren't there when it first happened, how do I know you won't let him die again?"

"I know about the demon attacking me, so I will know to avoid him, don't worry so much." She smiled, knowing she was getting through to him. "Once you go to sleep, time will reset itself, so be ready."

"Fine, then I'm going to see Sam before I go to sleep." He walked out of the room, his head spinning, how could things have gotten so crazy, saving Sam was supposed to stop the time lopp, but not Dean, that girl, not just a girl, it appeared that she was an angel. He headed down the hall, a thousand thoughts coming to mind, could he bare to watch Sam get shot again, especially if he had to let it happen?

He looked around and figured he was lost, the hospital suddenly felt deserted. He didn't see a doctor or nurse in gith, which was weird. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and sent a punch flying back at whoever had snuck up on him.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for the comments, sorry it took me so long to update. It took me that long to think this chapter up. Well please enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks a lot. : )

* * *

Dean's fist was caught before it his a surprised face. "Woah dude, I only just got rid of my headache."

Dean turned, so happy to hear his brother's voice again. "Sam, you're alive!" He gave his brother a hug, very out of character for him he had to admit, but screw it, he had dealt with enough shit and finding his brother alive near the end of the day felt great.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I escaped with a headache while you were almost killed, Thank God Nikki was able to heal you." Sam saw a troubled look on Dean's face and knew what he was thinking. " So she told you that I had to die?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, how the hell does she think I am going to be able to do that, I mean how do we know that this isn't some way to make sure you die?"

"Is she wanted to have me die, she wouldn't have had to heal you, she could have just killed me earlier."

"Yeah I guess, I don't know, this just is so freakin screwy," Dean followed Sam back into Sam's room, in the corner, Nikki and Jinnie stood talking. Dean heard Sam's name mentioned. Nikki turned in time for Dean to catch a blush come across her face. He smiled for the first time since waking up. Was there something there he didn't catch. He looked at the blonde nurse and winked, but all he got was a snort from her, she turned and walked out of the room, after shooting a look at Nikki.

Nikki looked up at Sam and Dean, the blush fading. "Sorry Dean, she doesn't date mortals, especially ones like you."

"What the hell do you mean ones like me, whats wrong with me?"

Nikki looked at him, raising a brow. "Do you want the list, cause I left the book at home."

Sam laughed as Dean glared at the angel. "Dean's get a taste of his own medicine, sucks don't it Dean?"

"Shut up Sammy." Dean looked at the angel. "So once I go to sleep, time will reset again, I will have to deal with the same shit again and watch my brother get shot. If I try to save him myself then I will just screw things up and possibly die myself, letting you save him ends the time loop and we both get to ditch this sucky town and get on with our hunting, did I leave anything out?"

Nikki crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "You forgot the part where I smack you for being so rude to me and Jinnie slaps you hard for hitting on her yet again, because knowing you, you will be asking for her number anytime now and her number is unreachable."

"What does she live out of state?"

"She lives out of state and out of this world, she's an angel, genius." Nikki saw the annoyed look on his face and laughed. "Hell half the girls you have flirted with in your life have been etheral or demonic, not a very good track record I must say."

"Why are you bashing me, I didn't do anything to you?" Sam watched the banter with an amused but tired look on his face, he laid down on the bed and fell asleep before either Nikki or Dean noticed. Dean heard the soft breathing and looked to see his brother sleeping soundly.

"So will Sam remember today at all?"

"It's hard to tell, the time loop affects each person differently, he may remember or he may not. Him remembering will be really helpful instead of having to tell your brother that you have to let him die."

That was what Dean was thinking as well, he remember the indesribable pain he felt as he watched Sam writhe in pain after being shot, watching him suffer in the ambulance, watching them try and revive him with the paddles...

Nikki saw the look in Dean's eyes and knew he was reliving it, it had to be hard on Dean. She put her hand on Dean's shoulder. "You can't think about that Dean, your brother is counting on you to end this time loop."

Dean nodded before brushing her hand off his shoulder and curling up in the chair beside Sam's bedside. It couldn't have been comrtable, but Dean didn't care. Dean would be there in case Sam woke up in the middle of the night.

The next morning, as Dean expected, Dean was woken up with a pillow in the face. He fell off the bed and landed hard on his butt. He looked up to see Sam laughing and holding the pillow. "Get up Dean, we have a hunt to start."

Dean's head throbbed and he felt horrible. It looked like Sam didn't remember, which made things a lot more difficult. Sam dropped the pillow on the bed and grabbed his laptop. "Get a shower while I search for some info on the house, maybe I can find the former owner or something."

Sam walked out the door, leaving Dean to agther his thoughts and get into the shower. His head hurt but he needed to fully wake up. He heard the front door open while he was in the shower and Sam's muffled voice. "Wow Dean, you actually got up, I'm amazed."

"I'm ignoring you Sam." He heard Sam laugh, it took a moment but Dean got out of the shower and into some comfortable clothes. Sam sat on the one bed, his laptop sitting in front of him, a concentrated look on his face.

Dean walked out, should he tell Sam or just let i happen, either way it would basically kill him. He sat down on the other bed and looked at Sam. "Hey Sam."

"Hold on Dean, researching." Sam idn't even look up at Dean, the sound of clicking keys irratated Dean. "Sam, I need to talk to..."

"Whatever it is can wait until this hunt is over." Still Sam didn't look up, Dean got frustrated and slammed the laptop closed, Sam yelped and pulled his hands out, glaring at Dean. "What the hell Dean, you freak."

"Turn that damn thing off before I throw it out the freakin window." The look in Dean's eyes told Sam he completely meant it. He placed the laptop on the floor and slid it under the bed, keeping his brother from getting rid of that thing always hard. "What do you want to tell me."

"Um, well Even though I already told you this once, it isn't going to be any easier." Ignoring the confused look on Sam's face, Dean continued. "Don't say a word until I'm done, no questions or smart ass remarks."

Sam wasn't sure what was up, though he was feeling a major deja vu moment. "What are you talking about Dean." Sam smiled. "Oh God, please don't tell me you're pregnant."

Dean glared at him. "That would be the smartass remark I was talking about, now shut the hell up and let me talk."

"Whatever you say Dean." Sam put his full attention on Dean.

Dean took a breath. "Sam, I've been going through a time loop for the last three days." Sam opened his mouth to say something, but the death glare Dean gave him shut him up quickly. "Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I have had to watch you die twice and nearly died myself the third day."

Sam was surprised, but he stayed quiet, allowing Dean to continue while he tried thinking.

"I was told how to stop the time loop, but I really don't want to do it."

"Dean, if it stops you from living the time loop over again, why wouldn't you want to do it?"

Now came the hard part. "Because I have to let you get shot."


	13. Chapter 13

I am so glad u liked that chapter. Alas, my fanfic is coming to a near end, but not without a few twists and turns along the way. I hope u enjoy this chapter and plz review as ur reviews always give me such a happy feeling. READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!!

* * *

To say that Sam was stunned would be a understatement. He searched Dean's face for an indication that Dean was pulling his leg, but Dean looked dead serious. Sam took a deep breath and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're serious, aren't you Dean?" 

Dean scowled. "Of course I'm freakin serious, why the hell would I be joking about something like this."

"I guess I will never get a shot at the demon."

Dean shook his head. "Don't talk like that Sam, I haven't gone through all this shit just for you to give up immediatly. I won't let you die again."

Sam felt like he had been punched in the gut, the fact that Dean had watched him die twice already was horrible enough, the fact that Dean had to watch it again was worse. "So who told you that you needed to let me get shot?"

Dean calmed down and smiled for the first time. "She is going to be annoyed that you forgot her so easily Sammy."

Sam raised a brow. "Who is she?" It figured that it involved a woman.

"Maybe I should just let you meet her again yourself, you two were getting awfully close." He laughed at Sam's confused face. "She was pretty hot, not my type exactly, but still hot."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "I thought every kind of girl was your type Dean." He dodged Dean's fist and smiled, it almost banished the dark feelings they were both feeling a few moments ago...almost.

"So what do we do now Dean?"

Dean looked down, unsure of what to do. Should he trust Nikki and watch again as Sam is unjustly shot and put in the hospital, clinging to life. Nikki had made it clear that if Dean tried to change the day again, the day would repeat over again and if Dean was killed then the time lime would end, giving Dean no chance to come back himself.

"I don't really see any other choice then to follow what she said, she said she would be there to heal you."

"Heal me, is she a faith healer?" Sam knew how rare faith healers.

Dean smiled. "A little higher up bro." Without offering more, Dean turned and grabbed his keys. "Let's go get something to eat." He decided then that he wouldn't tell Sam where or when he would be shot, he knew that Sam was already scared enough.

Sam left his laptop behind and ran to follow Dean. "I get to drive."

Dean laughed. "Hell no, you get shotgun as usual." Although he didn't let on to Sam, but he was just as scared, if not more. He looked up at the sky and prayed silently. _Don't let him die Nikki._

Dean sat in the booth, looking down at the eggs with a sick look on his face. After having the same meal two days in a row, he would be happy if he never saw another egg in his life. Even the pretty young waitress had lost her appeal, if that was even possible. Sam noticed that Dean didn't even flirt back with the waitress, he leaned forward. "Dean, you do notice that she is flirting with you."

Dean looked up. "Flirting with the same girl and hearing the same compliments two times in a row gets real boring."

Sam never thought he would hear Dean say flirting was boring. He noticed the sad look in Dean's eyes and knew that Sam's time was running out. Mostly Sam was glad that Dean hadn't told him when or where.

After Sam finished his coffee he stood up. "Well Dean, let's head over to the house." Dean stared blankly at his half drunk coffee, yet again he wasn't sure if he could go through with this, what if Nikki didn't make it again.

Sam waited until Dean finally stood to his feet and put his hands in his pockets. "Let's go."

Sam walked alongside Dean, this was all like a deja vu to Sam. He looked up to see a creepy looking man standing up against the Impala. It suddenly came back to Sam, this is where the gun goes off!

Dean glared angrily at the man, every time he saw this bastard, he wanted to kill him. The man looked over at Sam and Dean. "Cool wheels."

This time Dean was unable to bring himself to give the man the sarcastic remark he wanted to. It was Sam who spoke. "Thanks, now we must be going."

The man flicked his cigarette away and pulled out the pistol, pointing at Sam. "Not so fast, hand over the keys." Sam now remembered all this, he only hoped that Dean didn't leap in front of him like last time.

It was all in slow motion to Dean again as the police car came around, the pistol fired, and the guy ran. Sam saw the bullet coming and made no move to get out of the way, he saw the look in Dean's misty eyes as Sam felt the burning pain as the bullet hit him in the chest. Dean was unable to tear his eyes from his brother.

Sam fell backwards, hitting the cement hard, his entire body on fire, it wasn't long before he blacked out, before he passed out, he saw Dean's tear stained face looking down at him and whispering. "You'll be fine Sammy, I promise."

* * *

Dean rode along with Sam in the ambulance, void of any emotion other then concern for his brother. Sam never once opened his eyes, his face was contorted in a mask of pain. Once they reached the hospital, the paramedic asked Dean what happened. Dean told the paramedic everything about the shooter, then he was silent. 

Dean didn't argue with the doctor when he stopped him from going inside with Sam, he simply asked where Nurse Nikki was. The doctor shook his head. "She never showed up for work today."

Dean felt his breath catch. "What!"


	14. Chapter 14

I know I have said that this story would end soon, but I got at least a few more turns. I'm not ready to stop yet. No worries, I won't be repetive or boring and as always, I have to leave off with cliffhangers, leaving off with anything else would be so strange to me. Well enjoy this chapter and review comments and any suggestions on what u think should happen. READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!

* * *

Dean was completely stunned, he couldn't have just said she wasn't there. "What do you mean?"

The doctor looked at Dean, irritation showing his eyes. "I mean that Nurse Nikki never came to work this morning, her friend Jinnie Hammerson came in this morning in tears."

Dean thought back, wasn't that the blonde angel that had been talking to Nikki? "Is Nikki ok?"

The doctor shrugged. "I can't talk to you long, but all I know is that Jinnie went to pick Nikki up early this morning at her apartment and Nikki wasn't there, the door had been blown off the hinges and the apartment was a wreck, we are having the police investigating it right now." With that, he turned and went into the emergency room.

Dean was floored, how could an angel be a victim of a random break-in, it just didn't make sense. He saw the blond angel walk by, most likely to go help with Sam. Dean caught her by the arm.

WHACK! Dean was once again stunned, though this time it was by a hand flying around and slapping him hard across the face. He immediately let go of her arm and stumbled back a bit. _Petite my ass, that girl has some strength._

She turned around, shock on her face, apparently she hadn't known it was Dean. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean held his cheek, a red mark stung his cheek. "What the hell did you hit me for?"

Jinnie stood with her hands on her hips, her golden hair pulled up into a bun. "I have a lot of guys grabbing me anytime they get the chance, of course I am going to hit them."

Dean noticed the tear stains on her face. "Where is Nikki, she is supposed to be here, to heal Sam."

A fresh tear fell from Jinnie's eye. "I don't know, I went to get her this morning and her place was completely torn apart, a major struggle had gone on there."

"She's a freakin angel, couldn't she just go all angel like and fly away?"

"Not if it was a freakin demon, then she would be screwed no matter what." She took a breath. "All signs point to the yellow eyed demon, he wants another chance at you Dean."

"Well then let him come at me, I'll beat the shit out of him." Dean turned as he heard the flatline going.

Jinnie heard it also. "This is all wrong." She whispered to herself. Dean kept himself from shaking her, all he wanted was answers. "Don't let Sam die again, please." His voice was enough to jar Jinnie from her rambling.

"I can heal him now, but that means you will be living the day over once again, but that also means you will have Sam with you to help find Nikki."

If the day is going to play over again anyway, then why not just let go to sleep, then bam, Nikki will be right back at her apartment, avoid the demon, and save Sammy like it was supposed to be in the first place."

"It's not that easy Dean. Nikki should have been more careful, like you, if she dies, its over."

This was insane, a freakin time loop of problems, all linking to that damn demon, if he had the colt he would pop six of seven shots in the demon. "So let me get this straight, I die and it's over, she dies it's over, Sam dies and it continues?"

Jinnie nodded. Dean slammed his fist into the wall, causing a large dent in the wall. "This is so screwed up, all I want is my brother to stay alive for longer then one day and get out of this damn town."

"How do we know Nikki is even alive, wouldn't the demon just kill her on the spot?"

Jinnie snorted. "You may know a lot about spirits and things like that, but you have no idea on the workings of demons and angels. Angels have protection from God and demons have protection from..."

"Satan, yeah I know that much."

"Ok tough guy, what do you think has been keeping your ass alive on some of your harder missions, sure haven't been your skills."

Dean almost took the bait, but his attention was brought back to Sam when he heard the doctor ask for paddles. "Just go save Sam, then we can duke it out later."

Jinnie nodded and in a moment she completely disappeared from Dean's view.

* * *

Sam was drifting, though it was strange, he knew he had felt it before. He was dying and Nikki wasn't there for him. He was worried, but not for himself, he was worried about Nikki and Dean. Sam didn't think Dean could handle another day with Sam dying and it wasn't fair to Dean.

He could hear muffled voices around him, but he couldn't really make out what they were saying nor could he feel the jolts run through his body as they used the paddles. This was the most aware he had ever been, strangest thing was he now remembered all the other days, the first horrible day, then dying at the house, he remembered it all.

Suddenly a golden glow appeared in front of him and there stood the blond haired angel in such brilliant radiance. Sam was unable to speak as she placed her hands over his chest. _"Shhh, I'm here to bring you back."_

Warmth spread through Sam's upper body and suddenly he was back to reality, the doctors and nurses stood back as Sam's heart began to beat again. He took one deep breath, then another. He opened his eyes and looked around, but the blonde angel was no where to be seen. Sam directed his gaze over to the window of the door and saw Dean peeking through. Sam gave a thumbs up to Dean weakly before passing out.

* * *

Dean leaned against the wall of the waiting room, relief washing over him, Sam was alive, but for how long?

* * *

Miles away from the small apartment she lived in, Nikki finally woke up. 


	15. Chapter 15

I know it's short, believe me I tried, but I am going crazy right now. Don't worry, I won't stop writing, it just meant that this one chapter was slightly short and without a real cliffhanger Gasp! Well read, review, and enjoy!!!

* * *

Nikki looked around the small room that she lay in, her head hurt as did her back. Her mind was a complete blur, what had happened?

She stood to her feet and surveyed her surroundings She was in a small dark room, a small light came in from a window high above her, it looked as though it was daytime. Sam!!

Sam was going to die, she had to get to him, she closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to slip into her ethereal form, after a moment she was horrified to realize that she couldn't shift. She was trapped in her human form, but why and how?

She heard dark laughter and looked up to see a sort of shadow come out, yellow eyes peering at her. She backed up until her back touched the cold wall, she should have figured that the demon would come after her, but how had he come that morning when he hadn't the first day, it didn't make sense. She was defenseless in her human form.

The demon echoed his horrid laughter and stood directly in front of her, leering at her. "You are one spirited angel, you don't know what trouble I had to get you here."

"It doesn't make sense, if you wanted to, you could have killed me, why haven't you?"

"Simple enough, why would I kill the bait?"

Nikki then realized that she wasn't a target of his, Dean was his real target. She knew as well as he did that Dean and Sam would come after her, only she hoped they didn't.

Nikki looked around frantically for a way out, as though reading her mind, the demon laughed. "Try as you might, there is no way you can get out of this room without going ethereal and I have already taken care of that, now just sit tight." He turned to leave.

"Never going to work, they won't be able to find me." She only half believed herself.

"You forget my power, I will lead them here." With that he was gone.

Nikki slumped against the wall and sighed. _Don't come, please Sam, don't come._

* * *

Dean waited an hour in the waiting room before they finally admitted him in to see Sam. The doctors were all baffled as to why Sam suddenly recovered when they had come inches of losing him. They just summed it up as a miracle, for that was truly what it was.

Sam sat up in his bed in the small room, when he saw Dean enter he smiled. "Hey Dean."

Dean came in smiling. "Good to see you bro."

"Good to be seen." After a few moments Sam asked. "Where was Nikki?"

Dean sat in the chair beside Sam's bed and sighed. "I don't know, she disappeared early this morning." Sam gasped. "The demon?"

Dean nodded. "Jinnie seems to think so."

Sam got a smile on his face, mischief in his eyes. "Jinnie huh, is that where you got that lovely mark on your cheek?"

Dean touched his red cheek a bit and smiled. "Let's just say that Nikki was right, Jinnie had a good arm." He grinned. "Along with a few other good body parts."

Sam rolled his eyes and got off the bed, Dean had brought in some of Sam's clothes. It took only a few minutes before Sam was out of the hospital gown and back in his own clothes. "So what now?"

"I don't really know, I mean we should find Nikki, but we don't even know where to start." Suddenly the door opened, clipping Dean in the back of the head hard. "Geez!" Dean yelled as he held his now hurting head.

Jinnie walked into the room, her face looking as though she was smothering a laugh. Dean glared at the girl. "You did that on purpose."

Jinnie nodded. "Yes I did." Sam snorted at her directiveness. She then turned to Sam, ignoring the searing look Dean was giving her. "I don't know how, but I got a read on where Nikki is, but I think it is a trap."

Dean came over rubbing the back of his head. "Of course it's a trap, but we still need to go and get her."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. Jinnie stood back and sighed, these brothers would walk into anything.

"Ok, where is she?"

"About thirty miles west of her apartment in a old warehouse. She is hurting pretty bad."

That was all she had to say, both boys got a determined look on their faces and headed out the door, a few seconds later Dean walked back in. "Hey, think I can get a little..." He didn't get to finish his question when Jinnie smacked him on the face, an annoyed look on her face.

He grinned and ran out the door. It had been worth a try.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, tonight I am gonna get cracking. I am going to update all three Supernatural stories if I have to write all night. Hopefully it doesn't come down to that, I am sorry it has taken me so long, I have had a bad batch of writer's block. Thank you to all who reviewed this story, I have had great fun writing it. Dang, I can't seem to find enough to write, yet another short chapter, I am really sorry!

* * *

Dean drove the Impala quickly towards the warehouse, why the hell did that damn demon have to get himself involved in this, why couldn't he take a freakin vacation once in a while, cut the brother's some slack. Dean just wanted to leave this damn town and never look back, of course he wanted his geek brother sitting next to him in the passenger seat. 

He looked over at Sam again, just glad that he was alive again. This entire thing was so screwed, considering the fact that once again Sam would have to be shot for the damn time loop to end. Damn freakin demon messed it up, he would strangle the damn thing himself for causing all this shit.

"Dean, turn here." Dean nodded and turned down a dusty path leading to an old warehouse that looked like it was about to fall apart, they were running into this trip half cocked and pissed off. They had nothing that could really hurt the demon other then a strong exorcism that Sammy knew.

Dean parked the car off to the side in the high grass so no one passing the warehouse would see their car and decide to investigate, they really didn't need anyone else in this mess. Dean popped the trunk and got his favorite shotgun out and loaded it with special silver rounds blessed and dipped in holy water. It may not kill the demon, but it would hurt like a mother just the same. Sam followed suit, grabbing a different shotgun and the same ammo. "Ready Dean?"

"Dumb question Sam, I'm always ready." Dean tried sounding all badass, it would have worked too if he hadn't turned and tripped over a gun that had fallen out of the trunk while they had been getting their own guns out. Sam choked back a laugh as Dean landed on his face, but he still snorted a bit. Dean looked up at Sam and glared at him. "Shut up Sammy before your clothes get itching powder in them again."

Sam offered his hand and smiled as he helped his brother up. "Whatever you say sticky fingers." It lightened the moment a good bit, causing Dean to smile.

He cocked the gun and both of them headed towards the warehouse, unaware of the fact that the predator was watching them at that very moment.

* * *

The demon turned where Nikki was beginning to doze off, he growled and slammed his fist inches from her face. She yelped and moved away from his fist, causing her head to hurt again. "Damnit, what the hell do you want now you bastard?"

The demon laughed. "Temper temper, I didn't think angels were permitted to swear."

Nikki glared angrily at the demon. "You aren't one to talk." After she said that, she closed her eyes and ignored him, knowing it would more then likely piss the demon off.

She was wrong, he simply ignored her as well, turning his back to her to watch something out the window. What was he looking at?

Nikki stood to her feet slowly, ignoring her pounding head and looked over the demon's shoulder, she gasped as she saw Dean walk into the building. She should have known they would come, but she didn't want them to, her life was nothing compared to theirs. _Turn back guys, please turn back._

The demon turned to look at her, a twisted grin on his face. "Well, I believe help has arrived. What took them so long?" Without another word he vanished from the room, leaving Nikki alone to watch the brothers enter a trap looking for her.

* * *

Sam cocked his gun as they entered the warehouse, he jumped a bit when the door behind them suddenly slammed shut.. They knew there were heading into a trap. Dean was ahead of Sam, looking around, what happened next surprised both brothers.

First Sam was slammed against the wall by an unseen force, he was held against the wall and watched in horror as a small hatchet found it's way into Dean's right shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

I had this idea and I just had to do it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review, once enough reviews come in I promise I will update with a long intense chapter. The next chapter will most likely be the best I have made in a while, full of sadness and action. I can't wait to get it up, but you have to give me enough reviews to make me want to put it up. Thanks to all who have reviewed through out this entire story, u all freakin rock!

* * *

Nikki watched helplessly as Sam was slammed against the wall hard and then the hatchet bury itself in Dean's shoulder. She wanted nothing more then to help them, but she couldn't. She was trapped in the small room and couldn't go ethereal. She stood to her feet and searched for a way out of the room, it was a warehouse, not a prison. She was right, there was a small hatch that led to the main room. She pulled at the hatch until it opened, it was just the right size for her to squeeze through and slide down the shoot. _Hold on guys, I am coming to help._ Question was, how much help was she really going to be?

* * *

Dean let out a cry of pain and hit the wall behind him from the force of the hatchet. His right arm was completely useless now, hanging limb at his side. The hatchet was buried deep in his arm, blood slicked the handle and fell into a small puddle on the floor. The pain was horrible, he would rather the bullet any day.

He grabbed the handle of the hatchet with his good hand and tried as hard he could to pull the little sucker out of his arm.

Sam had been terrified as he watched the hatchet hit his brother, but he was helpless to do anything while he was forced against the wall. He wanted so badly to help Dean, but he just couldn't.

Suddenly the demon made his appearance, his feral gold eyes always filled Sam with such anger. The demon ignored Dean entirely, pretty sure that Dean brought no immediate threat to him. "So Sam, here we are again. But this time daddy isn't here to save you."

Sam growled low in his throat, wanting to tear the demon apart. Suddenly a gun shot rang through the air and the demon howled in pain. The demon turned to see Dean standing behind him holding a smoking gun in his good hand, a pissed off look on his face. "Dad may not be here, but I am." He aimed the gun straight at the demon, waiting to get another shot off.

The demon turned, giving Dean his full attention, obviously Dean was a bigger pain in the ass then he thought, but he would soon learn. "Not for long Dean, soon you will be burning in Hell along with your pathetic father."

The demon smiled, watching a look of pain cross Dean's face, he knew he had struck a major nerve. "You know why he isn't here don't you Dean." He grinned. "He gave his life and the colt in exchange for your pathetic life, I believe I got the better deal."

Everything the demon said tore at Dean inside, it was killing him because what the demon said was true. He knew it in his heart that his dad had given his life for him.

"Shut up!" He yelled and shot the gun at the demon again. The demon smiled and vanished before the bullet reached him. The bullet narrowly missed Sam's head. "Geez!"

"Sorry Sammy." The demon reappeared behind Dean. "Want to try again?"

Dean whipped around in time to be forced against the wall hard, however the gun stayed in the air, unbeknownst to the demon or Dean.

Sam had a good hold on the gun now, the hard part came after that. Sam had dropped his own gun when he had been slammed into the wall, it now lay below his dangling feet. He concentrated hard on keeping the one gun in the air while trying to get the other one as well and it was hard on his head. He was sweating and his brain felt like exploding, but he was relieved when he saw his gun start to rise in the air.

* * *

The demon walked up to Dean, his gold eyes bore into Dean's eyes. Without saying a word, Dean began to feel a tearing feeling in his chest. He had only ever felt this way once before, the last time they confronted the demon in their dad's body. He felt like his chest was on fire.

"Dean!" The demon turned in time to be blasted by two guns, he was in extreme pain. He dropped both boys from the walls, losing his control over them for the moment. They hadn't even come close to killing him, but it hurt like hell.

Sam jumped to his feet and ran over to Dean. "Dean, get up!" Dean's chest was covered in blood, but not as badly as it had been before. Dean got to his feet, a bit shaky, but he got to his feet with Sam's help.

They hadn't walked two feet when Sam was throw from Dean's side and hit against the wall, Dean looked over and saw Sam laying on the floor, his head bleeding and he wasn't moving. Was he dead?

Before Dean could go over to his brother, he was faced with a gun being held right in front of him. The demon's eyes were blood red and the gun cocked. Dean backed away until his back hit the wall, there was a good distance between him and the gun, but it didn't look like the gun would easily miss. All he could really think about was Sammy. Suddenly the gun went off, Dean watched as the bullet raced towards him, this was it, he was going to die. He closed his eyes and waited.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you thank you thank you for all the support and reviews you have given me throughout this story, I doubt I would have continued without all your reviews. This story has been my most favorite to write, I love adding all twists and turns and of course, the cliffhangers. Thank you for being patient with me and for not sending me any flames, I appreciate that greatly.

* * *

Nikki slid down the shaft quickly, if she wasn't terrified out of her mind, she might thought it was fun. She launched out of shoot and landed in a pile of old rags. She quickly stood to her feet and looked around, what she saw scared her near witless. Sam had just been throw away from Dean and had hit the wall really hard, hard enough to possibly crack his head. She waited for him to get up, but realized after a few minutes that he wasn't getting up, was he dead?

She ran as fast as she could over to where Sam lay, she laid her head down on his chest, just praying that she heard a heartbeat. Relief hit her like water as she heard the faint thumping of his heart, he was alive or at least for now he was. She saw the blood creep down the side of his head and realized he had hit his head too hard and had cracked it. Without remembering, she put her hands over his head, expecting her healing to take effect immediately.

When nothing happened, she smacked her forehead. Duh, the demon had taken her power to heal away from her. She heard a gun cock and looked up to see Dean against a wall, his eyes wide as he stared at the gun. She remembered Jinnie's words. "You know as well as I do that Dean Winchester isn't supposed to die!" She had to stop Dean from getting killed, especially if Sam was dying.

She ran as fast as her mortal legs would allow, she made herself not look at the demon because if she did then she would most likely not make it. She watched the gun fire itself and Dean close his eyes, she was a few inches from him, but knew that she could only do one thing to save him.

She closed her own eyes and leapt forward, although she had originally planned on pushing Dean out of the way, she couldn't now. She jumped right in front of him, the bullet entered her heart. She cried out in pain as fire laced through her entire being before she slammed hard to the ground. Dean opened his eyes to see Nikki laying on the ground bleeding, her breathing was heavy and pained. He knelt down beside her. "Why did you do that?"

* * *

The demon's eyes turned back to gold and he laughed. So the little angel had sacrificed herself to end the time loop, what a foolish angel. He took a step towards Dean and Nikki and was suddenly thrown violently back, slamming through the steel walls. Dean looked up surprised to see Sam standing to his feet, blood still dripping down the side of his head and an extremely pissed off look on his face.

Dean hadn't seen Sam this angry in a long time. The gun fell out of the air and landed in front of Dean, Nikki held on only by a thread, her breathing slowing down every few seconds, she was dying and there was nothing that could be done.

The demon slowly made his reappearance, coming through the hole he had gone through. He didn't seem really afraid of Sam's anger, in fact he seemed quite impressed and happy by it, as though it was an unexpected surprise. He stood in front of Sam, his feral gold eyes boring into Sam's dark green glare. "Your powers are coming along nicely, you will make a fine soldier." With those words the demon vanished, probably just happy with the outcome. His soldier's power was growing and he had rid the world of an angel.

Sam seemed stunned for a moment at what the demon had said, but he quickly shook it off and ran over to where Nikki lay. Dean knelt down beside her, a single tear running down his cheek. She had sacrificed her life to save his, that just gave Dean another reason to kill that damn demon when he saw him again.

Sam knelt down beside Dean and looked down at Nikki. The demon was gone, why couldn't she go ethereal again? "Nikki, just go ethereal." His words were almost desperate, he didn't want another person that he cared for dying, it was too much.

"Sam, I can't now." She winced in pain, it hurt to breathe much less talk, but she had to put Sam at ease, she knew he would probably blame himself for this somehow. "I'll just go back up to heaven, it's kind of like how it is when you exorcise a demon, they go back to hell, but eventually they can and will come back." She gave a small pained smile. "I will be back, you two can't get rid of me so easily."

Sam kissed her forehead, his tears falling freely, he should have stopped the bullet himself, he should have done anything...

"Don't Sam, don't blame yourself, it was God's plan for this to happen and I accept it." She turned her head and saw her friend Jinnie standing there in her ethereal form holding her hand out towards Nikki. Nikki turned and looked up at Dean. "The time loop is over Dean." With those words, Nikki died.

* * *

Nikki stood from her human body, glad to be free from the pain she had felt moments earlier, she turned to Jinnie and laughed. "This is the second time you came and got me, let's not make a habit out of this Jin."

Jinnie laughed and nodded her head. "Alright, now get your butt up there missy, God wants to talk to you and you need your new wings, I'll deal with things down here." She gave a Dean sized grin. "You aught to know the way by now."

Nikki smiled and followed the path known to the deserving dead up to the heavens above, she had a lot to talk about with God.

Sam closed Nikki's eyes and looked at Dean, they were free from that nightmaric time loop, thanks to Nikki. Sam was startled when Jinnie appeared out of nowhere, a sad smile on her face. They could tell that she had wished that her friend hadn't gone through all that pain, but glad that both brothers made it through alive.

"Don't worry about my girl, she will be fine, it will just take a while before she can return to earth, but hey, ya always got me."

Dean stood and mustered a laugh. "Great and here I thought we were rid of you."

Jinnie gave Dean a look. "You are lucky your arm is close to coming off already or I would hit you until your arm fell off anyway."

"Speaking of my arm, want help me out?"

Jinnie smiled. "Not really, but I guess I will have to." She moved to heal his arm, it would take longer since technically his arm had nearly been unattached from his shoulder.

* * *

While Jinnie and Dean poked at each other, Sam was still reeling from what the demon had said. Why did the demon call him a soldier, did that have something to do with his so called plans for him and the other children like him. It was simple to see that Sam's life had just become even more complicated and even more so dangerous.

Dean noticed Sam's quiet demeanor and moved over to put his arm around his little brother's neck. "Don't worry so much Sammy."

So Dean hadn't heard what the demon had said, Sam wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed about that. His head throbbed horribly, must have been from hitting the wall so hard, or was it from using his powers so much. He had never used such a large amount of power before and it scared him now, remembering the rush of power he had felt when he had seen Nikki get shot. He was starting to get scared of himself.

Sam felt so dizzy and then suddenly, the floor came up to meet him as he passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

As you will figure after reading this chapter. This story is really finally coming to a close. I haven't decided whether or not to do a sequal, it's possible. I thank you all for the reviews again and this chapter has me buggin cause I ddin't leave off with a cliffy...AHHHH! Oh well, maybe the final chapter will have such a cliffhanger..hehehehe(devilish laugh) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, review much...

* * *

"_You will make a fine soldier..." Those words resounded in Sam's mind, threatening to drive him insane. He was in a swirling mass of darkness, unable to escape it. He stood alone in the darkness, the demon's words surrounding him_.

_He looked around and found a small light off in the distance, he started running towards it, but the light grew dimmer the closer he got, the voices of the demon getting louder and more intense. It wasn't long before he grew tired of running and stopped to rest, panting heavily. _

_He heard the cock of a gun and turned to see Dean standing there holding a gun and pointing it right at Sam. "Dean?" _

_There were tears in Dean's eyes and he visibly shook, but there was a determination in Dean's eyes. "I am so sorry Sammy, but you made me do this?'_

_Do what..." He was cut off by the sound of the gun going off and he felt the now familiar pain of a bullet entering his chest, though this time the pain was unbearable. Not exactly the pain from the bullet, but from the fact that his own brother had shot him of his own free will. Sam fell to the floor hard, he looked up to see Dean turn and walk away. Tears filled his eyes as he lay on the ground dying, the voices all around him laughed and mocked him. "See what will happen to you Sammy, your own brother will betray you."

* * *

_

"No Dean!" Sam sat up quickly and fell off the bed that he had been laying on. His head still hurt as he looked around the bright sun lit hotel room, where they still in the time loop? He heard the shower going on and stood to his feet. Was that just a horrible nightmare or was it a vision, would Dean actually kill Sam?

He heard the shower turn off and sat on the bed as Dean walked out with a towel wrapped around him. Dean looked over and smiled. "About time you woke up, you were out for three days."

Sam was stunned. Three days? "So the time loop is really over?"

"Yeah, thank God, I doubt I could have handled another day like that, the food at that diner sucked." Dean heard a knock on the door and motioned for Sam to let him answer it.

"Dean, you're only in a towel."

"Duh, it's probably that freakin hot maid coming to clean the room." Sam rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, the dream just wouldn't fade from his mind.

Dean opened the door with a smile on his face, when he saw who stood there, he got an even bigger grin on his face. "Well if it isn't our lil guardian angel."

That Sam's attention, he peered around the door and laughed when he saw Jinnie standing there, a smirk on her face. "Please Dean, God could give you an army an guardian angels and you would still get your ass kicked."

"Ouch, that hurt Jin." Dean moved over so that she could come into the room. "So you came to see me this soon, guess you can't keep away from me."

Jinnie rolled her eyes. "Get a life Dean, I came to check on Sam." She looked him over and had to admit, he was really hot in the towel, but she wouldn't give him any sort of ego boost by telling him that, just the opposite. "Get some clothes on before you embarrass yourself." Dean's jaw practically dropped when she said that.

Sam was just as surprised, but he had to laugh, earning a death glare from his somewhat red brother.

Dean glared at her. "Bitch."

Jinnie didn't look fazed at all. "Dick."

Sam was practically rolling on the floor laughing as Dean was beaten at the verbal spar, this angel was a firecracker and she just burned Dean majorly. After a few seconds he got himself composed enough to ask Jinnie. "How is Nikki?'

Jinnie took a moment before she turned her gaze onto Sam, a cocky smile on her face. "Oh she is fine, she will be returning to Earth tomorrow at latest." Sam breathed a sigh of relief, that put a small part of his mind to rest.

Dean closed the door and got his clothes, giving Jinnie a glare before going into the bathroom to get dressed. Jinnie sat down on the bed while sam stood against the wall. Her voice was low, her face now serious as she spoke. "Sam, are you ok?"

Sam wasn't surprised at her perception, but he wasn't sure exactly how to answer. "To tell you the truth Jinnie, I really don't know."

Jinnie stood to her feet and walked over to where Sam stood, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just remember Sam, me and Nikki always got your back, you and Dean. And you always have Dean."

Sam almost scoffed, that nightmare had made him doubt his own brother. Maybe it was a trap set by the demon? It was all so confusing and he needed time to think it through before bringing it up with Dean.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and threw the towel out, hitting Jinnie right in the face with it. Jinnie threw the towel down and glared at Dean. "You want to plat that way fine, here I was going to tell you I wanted to hang around with you tonight, but forget it now." She stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing completely.

Dean groaned loudly as she disappeared. _Damnit..oh well she'll be back._ He glared at Sam who had begun to laugh again. "Shut up man."

Sam nodded and only just stifled his laugh, his nightmare had to be wrong, Dean would never hurt Sam and Sam would never give Dean a reason to in the first place.

Dean watched his brother laugh and it put him at ease for the moment, he was still buggin from that large display of power back at the warehouse. Sam had major freakin fire power, maybe that was what their father had been talking about. Save Sam or end up killing him...

His dad had to be wrong, he would never kill Sammy and Sammy would never give him a reason to...would he?


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is, my final Chapter for this story. I know it's short, but what can I do? I hope you like it and I hope it keeps you majorly interested in what I plan to do next. My evil master mind is at work as I speak. Please review and tell me what you think and as usual, I absolutely love all my reviewers, u all deserve a cookie! Well Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning with a big hangover, he obviously hadn't learned his lesson before, because he had gone out drinking the night before after Jinnie had left. Sam had declined going, saying he needed to catch some sleep, although Dean didn't believe him, he didn't push him into going like he normally would. 

Dean opened his eyes and yelped in surprise when he was smacked in the head with a pillow. He fell off the bed stunned as he heard Sam laughing. _Oh God no, not again._ The time loop had ended, it couldn't be going again.

Dean looked up at Sam and gasped when he saw he wore the same shirt he had when the time loop had begun. "You have got to be kidding me." He said as he sat up.

Sam had a big grin on his face as he whacked Dean in the head again. "No Dean, the time loop hasn't started over again, just wanted to get you back for the itching powder last night."

Dean gave a lopsided grin and stood to his feet, his heart racing. "That was low little brother, even for you." Before he had left for the bar that night, he had snuck into the bathroom and spread a bunch itching powder through all his clothes and then snuck back out. He had to admit though, Sam's trick had worked like magic.

Dean rubbed his head and sat on the bed. "Dude, get me an aspirin or something, I feel like hell."

Sam laughed as he looked through Dean's bag searching for the bottle of pills, he stopped when he found an old picture. It was of John holding a four year old Dean and Dean held baby Sammy. Sam almost teared up as he looked at the ragged photo. He slipped the picture in his pocket and found the bottle of aspirin for Dean.

Dean had noticed that Sam had gotten quiet and looked over, only just catching the bottle as it sailed towards his head. "You ok Sammy?"

Sam looked up and nodded. "Yeah, so where to next?"

"Well my geeky lil bro, I say we hit as many bars as possible and see who picks up the most chicks." Dean could just picture it now, Sam talking to only one girl while Dean had chicks all around him, begging for his attention.

Sam laughed, seeing the familiar look in his brother's eyes. "As much fun as that sounds, count me out."

"Aw Sammy, you're no fun."

"Haven't you learned about hangovers yet Dean?'

Dean was about to answer when suddenly something pounded against their motel door. Dean jumped up, causing him to get dizzy. What a horrible time to have a hangover. Sam stared at the door as something either extremely strong or large slammed against the door, trying to break it down. Since it was a cheap motel, it would take long for the creature to break through and there was no backdoor out of the place.

Sam grabbed a gun in his bag and threw it to Dean just as the door caved and a large figure came rushing in, far quicker then a creature of it's size should move. Dean shot twice at the creature before he was smacked in the head and slammed into the wall. Before he blacked out he saw the creature corner Sam.

* * *

Jinnie was in the hospital making her rounds with Nikki when they both stopped, feeling that something horribly wrong had just happened. Without saying a word, they ran into an empty examination room and went ethereal, flying as fast as they could to the motel where Sam and Dean had been staying in. 

When they arrived they were shocked to see the door ripped off it's hinges. They walked into the room and instantly saw Dean laying in a small pile of plaster and blood, his heck nearly cracked open and Sam was nowhere to be found.


End file.
